


Трудности взаимопонимания (Difficulties of Understanding)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Series: KamskiReed [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Fear of loss, Flirting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Police, Post-Canon, Romance, wound
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: История о том, почему встречаться с полицейским — сложно. Особенно если этот полицейский — Гэвин Рид.





	Трудности взаимопонимания (Difficulties of Understanding)

      Элайджа незаметной тенью застывает в проеме двери, чтобы понаблюдать за Гэвином. Тот забавно путается в непривычной форме и тихо проклинает галстук, который никак не желает завязаться. В полумраке его рассмотреть не получается, так что Камски без ухищрений щелкает выключателем — и вид вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Рида не может не развеселить.  
      — Ничего смешного, — бурчит Гэвин. Смотрит на подошедшего Элайджу недовольно, но позволяет тому протянуть руки и заняться галстуком.  
      — Почему ты при мне никогда не надевал форму? — невозмутимо интересуется Камски. Он не спешит: аккуратно завязывает узел, задевает пальцами шею Рида и близоруко щурится. — Тебе идет.  
      — Потому что она пиздец какая непрактичная, — Гэвин недовольно морщится и возвращает любезность, поправив Элайдже сползшие очки. — Не преувеличивай, это просто тряпки.  
      — Ты просто не видел себя со стороны, — тот довольно улыбается, затягивает галстук, поправляет воротник, но руки убирать не спешит. Продолжает гладить большими пальцами шею Рида, любуется — в рубашке тот выглядит просто отлично, — и тихо хмыкает, когда Гэвин смущенно отводит взгляд. Шея у него очень чувствительная. — Теперь я хочу посмотреть на тебя в костюме. Думаю, бордовый бы тебе подошел.  
      — Фетишист, — усмехается Рид, подставляясь под прикосновения. Он давно уже понял, что у Камски жуткий тактильный голод, и потому позволяет ему делать, что вздумается. Гэвину, в конце концов, не жалко. — У меня нет костюма, так что подбери слюни.  
      — Ты же не думаешь, что отсутствие костюма для меня помеха, нет? — Элайджа тихо смеется, и Рид недовольно закатывает глаза.  
      Он может продолжить спор, но делать это совсем не хочет. Так что Гэвин медленно наклоняется вперед, наблюдая, как меняется в лице Камски, и только потом целует. Элайджа отвечает тут же — всегда так делает, даже когда Рид пытается поцеловать его неожиданно. Он будто старается восполнить упущенные двадцать лет.  
      Камски умудряется оставаться аккуратным: подталкивая Гэвина к стене, сжимает его плечи, но не сминает ткань рубашки. Обнимает за талию, прижимая к себе, и тут же свободной рукой разглаживает складки. И пока что не заходит дальше — ответственности у Элайджи в вопросах мероприятий не в пример больше, чем у Рида.  
      — Ткань неплохая, — деловито комментирует он, не спеша отстраняться и наслаждаясь теплом чужого тела — Гэвин всегда ощущается очень горячим, и часто мерзнущий Камски любит согреваться, обнимая его. Рид фыркает и коротко целует Элайджу в шею, чуть выше кадыка. — Но легко мнется. Согласен, не слишком практично. Но все еще эстетично.  
      — Вот вечером налюбуешься. И сможешь мять это все без опаски. А я, так уж и быть, постараюсь не потерять чертову удавку, — Гэвин нехотя отодвигает Камски и приглаживает растрепанные волосы. Он пытается казаться хмурым и серьезным, но Элайджа видит, что его слова Риду пришлись по душе. — Сегодня у тебя или у меня?  
      Дом Камски Гэвин не особенно любит: непривычно большой, светлый и просторный, он слишком сильно отличается от квартирки Рида. Но он все равно почему-то не спорит, когда Элайджа просит его приехать и остаться.  
      — Как хочешь, — Камски улыбается довольно. Ему-то хорошо и у Гэвина: в почти такой же квартире он вырос, и небольшое пространство ему не менее привычно, чем избыток свободного места. — В любом случае, жду тебя в форме. И с галстуком. У меня есть парочка идей, как его применить.  
      В этот раз Рид молчит, но смотрит весьма многообещающе. Элайджа отступает, снова окидывает его взглядом, проверяя, не испортил ли своими нежностями форму. Та все еще идеально сидит на поджаром теле — таким нужно любоваться. Камски и любуется. Особенно когда Гэвин накидывает парадный пиджак и еще раз расправляет все. Элайджа думает, что обязательно подарит Риду в ближайшее время парочку хороших костюмов. В чисто эстетических целях.  
      — Я пока к себе, — предупреждает Камски, занося в мобильный напоминалку. — Напиши, как освободишься.  
      Гэвин молча кивает и направляется в коридор. Проходя мимо Элайджи, он притормаживает, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.  
      — Пара-тройка часов, и я свободен. Шеф обещал отпустить всех, кто не занят делами, сразу после церемонии. И ладно уж, поеду потом к тебе, так что работай спокойно. Уж не знаю, что ты там придумал, но надеюсь, оно того стоит.  
      — Все равно напиши, — напутствует Камски, делая вид, что не понял скрытого вопроса. Он готовит сюрприз, в конце концов.  
      До двери Рида Элайджа не провожает — нет у них такой традиции. Но все равно выглядывает в окно, наблюдая, как Гэвин выходит из подъезда и забирается в такси (он предпочитает мотоцикл, но в парадной форме куда разумнее воспользоваться машиной) — просто чтобы еще раз посмотреть на то, как на нем сидит форма.  
      Домой Камски собирается не спеша — в отличие от Рида, ему торопиться некуда, никаких дедлайнов над ним уже несколько лет не висит, и он может спокойно работать в свое удовольствие.  
      Уже в дороге ему приходит сообщение: «тут скука смертная», и Элайджа, не удержавшись, отправляет в ответ фотографию, где он играет в приставку. Фотографию эту сделала Хлоя больше недели назад, но Гэвину об этом знать не обязательно. Да и его реакция (эмодзи, изображающая оттопыренный средний палец, и лаконичное «засранец») того стоит.  
      До резиденции Камски добирается чуть больше часа. Спускаясь в лабораторию, он просит Хлою не беспокоить его и берет с собой только личный телефон — номер от него знают только та же Хлоя (каждая из них) и Гэвин. Тот даже шутил над такой скрытностью, но все равно был рад уровню доверия.  
      В работу Элайджа погружается с головой. Рид и не представлял, как был прав, ожидая, что разработка Камски будет стоящей. Идея уже давно маячит в его голове, вдохновляет проводить свободное время в лаборатории, закопавшись в записи и опыты. Ожидаемый результат должен принести пользу и, что важнее, порадовать Гэвина, так что Элайджа впервые за много лет чувствует себя окрыленным за работой. В итоге он так сильно увлекается, что совершенно упускает, что обещанное Ридом время давно истекло.  
      Когда герметичная дверь раскрывается, и в лабораторию заходит Хлоя, Камски даже не оборачивается. Бросает через плечо «Я же просил!», и только тогда вспоминает о времени. Смотрит мельком на электронные часы и хмурится, осознавая, что так и не получил от Гэвина ни сообщения, ни звонка. Холодок пробегается по спине, как только Элайджа понимает, что Хлоя не стала бы беспокоить его по пустякам.  
      — Что? — против желания вопрос звучит слишком резко, но андроид не обижается. Даже девиация не вытравила из нее преданность. И теперь Хлоя только смотрит обеспокоенно, а пальцы ее, сжимающие рабочий телефон, мелко подрагивают.  
      — Вам нужно ответить, — твердо говорит она.  
      Элайджа еще сильнее хмурится, резко отодвигается от стола, забирает телефон и нервно цедит:  
      — Я слушаю.  
      «Мистер, эм, Элайджа? — спрашивает недовольный женский голос. И тут же бормочет в сторону. — А фамилия где?!»  
      — Это я, — Камски даже думать не хочет, почему ему звонят и обращаются по имени. Все акционеры и полезные люди и так знают его имя и фамилию. И только один человек мог додуматься представить его только по имени, опуская фамилию. — Что случилось?  
      «Вы указаны как контактное лицо мистера Гэвина Рида. Здесь нет ошибки?», — голос женщины кажется немного сварливым, что выдает в ней человека. Андроиды, даже девианты, куда лучше справляются со своими обязанностями — их работа не выматывает, в конце концов.  
      — Да, все верно, — Элайджа изо всех сил старается сохранять спокойствие. Но все равно сжимает телефон так сильно, что ему мерещится треск пластика. Голос его становится слишком резким. — Я спросил, что случилось.  
      «Мистер Рид был доставлен в Детройтскую больницу скорой помощи, на улице Святого…»  
      — Я знаю, где это, — перебивает Камски. Адрес он действительно знает слишком хорошо — благодаря тому же Гэвину.  
      «Рада за вас, — ядовито отзывается женщина, кажется, разозленная тоном собеседника. — Я не имею права разъяснять все по телефону, так что вам нужно приехать».  
      Элайджа не утруждает себя ответом — тут же сбрасывает и резко поднимается, так что у него даже темнеет в глазах. Он с такой силой кладет на стол телефон, что тот жалобно звякает, а по широкому экрану разбегается паутинка трещин.  
      Хлоя подходит ближе, аккуратно берет Камски за плечо и чуть сжимает ободряюще. Он успевает увидеть желтую вспышку ее диода, прежде чем она мягко говорит:  
      — Машина готова.  
      Элайджа коротко кивает. В душе он благодарен и рад, что она, как и всегда, все поняла сама, но сил нет даже на улыбку. Его прошибает дежавю — почти так же полгода назад его застигла врасплох новость, что среди тех полицейских, кто попал в больницу из-за непорядков в Даунтауне, был и Гэвин. Время было неприятное, сразу после мирной революции андроидов, когда некоторые особо ярые противники «новой формы жизни» считали нормальным нападать на группы девиантов. В одной из такой потасовок Риду и досталось — Камски до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал картину того, как Гэвин, бледный, неподвижный и почти весь в бинтах, лежал на больничной койке. Он не приходил в себя почти трое суток, и Элайдже казалось, что он вот-вот сойдет с ума. А потом, когда Рид все-таки пришел в себя, Камски пообещал себе, что больше такого не допустит, и занялся программированием RK900. Его линейка разрабатывалась, но из-за революции работа приостановилась — и ничто не мешало Элайдже забрать одну из болванок и доработать, как нужно. Этой меры предосторожности казалось достаточно. Видимо, зря.  
      Вместе со страхом в душу вгрызается подспудное чувство вины: если бы он только сразу заметил, что Гэвин задерживается…  
      — Элайджа, — в тоне Хлои теперь отчетливо звучит строгость. Камски почти рад, что она девиант — старая Хлоя, с исправной программой, не посмела бы так с ним говорить. — Не накручивайте себя, езжайте. Мы еще ничего не знаем.  
      Камски жмурится и резко мотает головой. Хлоя права: лучшее, что он может сделать сейчас, — это приехать как можно скорее. Он поспешно сбрасывает халат и идет к двери, не тратя время даже на уборку. Другие Хлои со всем разберутся.  
      Машина действительно готова — уже заведенная и выехавшая из гаража. Хлоя садится рядом с Элайджей, и он позволяет себе выдохнуть чуть спокойнее. Сам он просто не в состоянии следить за машиной и трезво оценивать происходящее.  
      Всю дорогу до больницы Камски вертит в руках и без того пострадавший телефон. Хлоя лично следит за дорогой, прибавляет скорости, где возможно, и выстраивает маршрут так, чтобы избежать пробок, но даже так путь занимает слишком много времени. Элайджу еще никогда так не раздражало, насколько его резиденция далеко от остального города — и того, что, собственно, в городе.  
      Хлоя слишком сосредоточена на дороге, или просто опасается тревожить хозяина, — но в итоге он успевает прокрутить в голове все варианты худшего исхода. Если ему ничего не сказали, то, выходит, все серьезно? Гэвин без сознания? Насколько сильно он пострадал? И что, черт возьми, вообще произошло? Дергать Хлою не стоит, а стекло телефона пострадало слишком сильно, чтобы теперь можно было хотя бы проверить новости. Страх, уже слишком хорошо знакомый, сковывает и мешает думать рационально. Единственное, что остается в мыслях: приехать как можно скорее, увидеть Гэвина, узнать, что не все безнадежно…  
      От размышлений его отвлекает голос Хлои — они приехали. В приемной на него, взъерошенного и взвинченного, смотрят с опаской. Очки и обычная, чуть потрепанная одежда отлично скрывают его личность (и хорошо: шумиха ему сейчас совершенно ни к чему), и даже Хлоя за его плечом, кажется, не вызывает никаких вопросов, хотя ее линейка уже давно снята с производства.  
      Не отвлекаясь на размышления о том, как он выглядит, Элайджа ураганом подлетает к стойке регистрации. Администратор, женщина слишком неидеальная, чтобы быть андроидом, косится на него почти испуганно, но сейчас ему на это совершенно наплевать.  
      — Мы приехали к детективу Риду. Он должен был поступить к вам… — Камски сбивается, осознавая, что окончательно потерял счет времени.  
      — Около трех часов назад, — подсказывает Хлоя, вставшая рядом с ним. — Нам сказали приехать сюда.  
      — Ммм… — женщина окидывает взглядом Элайджу и недовольно хмурится. — Да, я помню, это я звонила. У него в палате сейчас врач, их нельзя беспокоить.  
      — А вы можете сказать, что вообще произошло? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Камски, и женщина смотрит еще более недовольно.  
      — Это не в моей компетенции, мистер. Вы сможете поговорить с его лечащим врачом, когда они закончат, — она опускает взгляд и утыкается в какие-то листки. Элайджа уже собирается отойти, когда она снова вскидывает голову и щурится. — Вы можете подождать у палаты. Третий этаж, палата триста восемь.  
      От стойки регистрации Камски отходит не только расстроенным, но и рассерженным донельзя. Этот разговор лишний раз напомнил ему, почему он годами предпочитал общество собственных творений обществу людей (да и теперь людей, представляющих серьезное исключение из этого правила, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки).  
      Хлоя несколько раз мигает желтым диодом и улыбается ему. Она не говорит ни слова, но Элайджа знает — она прекрасно поняла его. Уже к вечеру у грубиянки будут проблемы. Это не особо помогает успокоиться, но все равно приятно знать.  
      Несколько минут они ищут дорогу — в этот раз Гэвин хотя бы не в реанимации, это уже неплохой знак. Камски все равно продолжает мысленно нагнетать: почему ему не говорят, что с Ридом? Хотя бы его общее состояние?  
      — Будь готова, если что, вызвать доктора Диаз, — тихо просит Элайджа, когда они, наконец, находят нужную палату. Хлоя ободряюще улыбается и сжимает его руку.  
      — Все обойдется, вот увидите.  
      Она сама стучит в дверь палаты, не дав ему возможности снова задуматься о худшем исходе. Но и Камски ждать не собирается — не дожидаясь разрешения, он резко распахивает дверь и тараном влетает в палату, готовый, если надо, ругаться и требовать помочь  _его_  человеку сейчас же.  
      Слова застревают в горле, когда Элайджа видит Гэвина. Тот сидит на больничной кровати, обнаженный по пояс. В ярком свете особенно четко выделяются его шрамы: один под ключицей, другой, тонкий, рассекает бок, а чуть ниже и правее сердца темнеет шрам от пули. Еще парочка скрыта под широкой полосой бинта на подтянутом торсе. Напротив Рида сидит мужчина — скорее всего, врач, — и быстро печатает что-то на тонком планшете.  
      На шум поворачиваются оба, и Камски невольно замирает, только теперь подумав, что не стоило вот так врываться. Но он ловит теплый взгляд Гэвина, и сердце, кажется, пропускает несколько ударов.  
      — Вот и Эл, — довольно заявляет Рид. — Теперь я могу поехать домой?  
      — Не спешите, — доктор хмурится, переводя острый взгляд с пациента на топчущегося у входа посетителя. Элайджа и сам догадывается, что выглядит весьма непрезентабельно, но ему было некогда размышлять о своем внешнем виде. Так что он только смотрит в ответ с вызовом, готовый защищаться и словами, и делом. — Нужно будет дождаться результатов анализа. Через час-полтора сможете уехать, но вам нужно будет подписать форму, я скажу медсестре ее занести.  
      — Спасибо, док, — Гэвин нетерпеливо кивает и снова смотрит на Камски.  
      Мужчина закрывает документ на планшете и неспешно поднимается. Элайджа отступает в сторону, пропуская его, а сам проходит вглубь палаты, чтобы занять стул, на котором до этого сидел доктор. Хлоя тихо прикрывает дверь снаружи.  
      — Что ж… не судьба тебе полюбоваться на мою форму — ее покоцали, — пытается отшутиться Рид, когда молчание затягивается, а взгляд Элайджи становится непривычно тяжелым. Камски не уверен, как сильно искажается его лицо, но Гэвин тут же поправляется. — Прости. Тупая шутка.  
      — Что. Случилось, — чеканит Элайджа. Он чувствует, как подступает снова, хоть и запоздало, паника, и старается дышать глубоко и ровно.  
      — Куча копов в одном месте, большинство не вооружены. Один мудак решил, что лучшей возможности проредить наши ряды он не найдет, — честно рассказывает Рид. — Ну и поплатился за глупость, сука.  
      Камски опускает голову. Ему совсем не нравится спокойствие, с которым Гэвин говорит. Будто ничего страшного не случилось. Не нравится, что у Рида на теле двадцать девять шрамов, Элайджа сам считал, и все они получены в те двадцать лет, когда они не общались, — и теперь это число может вырасти.  
      Гэвин пододвигается ближе и накрывает сцепленные в замок руки Камски ладонью. Мягко сжимает их, а другой рукой поднимает лицо Элайджи за подбородок.  
      — Эй, это просто царапина. Мне повезло — Дев… Ричард прикрыл. Он сейчас в Сайберлайф, латается. Но я в порядке, правда.  
      — У тебя бинты, — возражает Камски, и Рид сжимает его руки сильнее.  
      — Пуля задела бок, ничего серьезного. Просто место такое, что по-другому было не перевязать. Серьезно, максимум, что мне грозит — это небольшой шрам, да и то неточно. А если повезет, то может и что-то перепасть от комиссара.  
      — Почему тебе настолько наплевать на себя?! — Элайджа так резко повышает голос, так что Гэвин даже вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Тебя ранили? Пф, подумаешь! Шрамом больше, шрамом меньше — мелочь какая, да?  
      — Эл…  
      — Может, пора перестать уже так наплевательски относиться к себе?! — Камски вырывает руки и резко поднимается, нависая над растерянным Гэвином. — О чем ты думаешь? О том, как бы получить повышение? Как насчет задуматься о том, что если ты сдохнешь, то повышение тебе будет просто не нужно?! У тебя почти три десятка шрамов, Рид!  
      Тот хмурится, трет шрам на переносице, и Элайджа внутренне напрягается, ожидая в ответ ругань и недовольство. Но Гэвин молчит, смотрит непонятно и снова берет Камски за руку. Молчит несколько секунд, а потом тараторит, будто боится, что это его последняя возможность высказаться.  
      — Хэй, Эл, мне жаль. Правда, прости. Я не хотел тебя задеть. Да, может, я слишком спокойно к этому отношусь, и, наверное, это неправильно. Но если бы я трясся над каждым ранением, давно бы утонул в депрессии. Я знаю, что я урод уродом, и нет смысла сидеть и ныть, так что я просто радуюсь, что жив и способен двигаться, ладно?  
      — Да что ты вообще несешь? — Элайджа смотрит на хмурое лицо Рида, его упрямый взгляд, и впервые за свою достаточно долгую жизнь ощущает настолько сильное желание дать кому-то по лицу. — Почему ты такой идиот? Я говорил не о внешности. Ты красив и со шрамами, и без них. Я говорил о том, что ты вообще не думаешь о том, чтобы беречь себя, придурок! Включай инстинкт самосохранения хотя бы иногда!  
      Молчание повисает на пару минут. Гэвин смотрит на него совсем уж потерянно, опустив плечи, и разве что не кается. Камски кажется, что он слегка перегнул, передавил, но извиняться не собирается. Он говорил искренне и только то, что действительно думал, и теперь уже глупо идти на попятную.  
      Рид вдруг тянет Элайджу за руку — и так резко, что тот не может удержать равновесие, не шагнув ближе. Этого Гэвин и добивается — сразу же обнимает Камски за талию и утыкается лицом ему в живот. Элайджа и сам теряется на несколько мгновений, не понимая, как ему стоит поступить.  
      — Я еще никогда не видел тебя таким злым, — глухо бормочет Рид, когда Камски все-таки кладет руку ему на плечо, а второй начинает медленно перебирать спутанные волосы. — Прости, что напугал. Я действительно не видел и не вижу в ситуации ничего ужасного, но не учел, что у тебя совсем другая точка зрения. И мне приятно, что тебе важна моя сохранность. И мне важно твое спокойствие. Я обещаю, что впредь буду осторожнее.  
      — Рад это слышать. И что ты меня понял, — Элайджа наконец улыбается, хоть и едва заметно, и осторожно отстраняется. Гэвин поднимает голову — это позволяет Камски уткнуться лбом ему в лоб и крепко обнять. — Я знаю, что это твоя работа, и ты ее любишь. И знаю, что она опасна по умолчанию. Но я больше не хочу переживать такое.  
      Рид молчит, чтобы не давать обещаний, которые не сможет выполнить. Элайджа это уважает, но в то же время чувствует слабое раздражение, потому что отлично понимает: такие моменты еще будут, от них никуда не денешься, и никакие обещания быть осторожным и даже защита RK900 этого не отменят.  
      — Просто возвращайся ко мне. Живым и целым, ладно? — уже мягче просит он. Гэвин улыбается и осторожно кивает. — И кстати. Ты указал меня контактным лицом. И не назвал фамилию.  
      — Контактное лицо, потому что ими назначают обычно близких людей. И я подумал, что в случае чего, ты должен узнавать сразу. А фамилию не назвал, чтобы тебя не дергали всякие посторонние, если бы вообще поверили, — Рид фыркает, будто это было и без того очевидно. — Я вообще-то пытался заботиться.  
      — Я не жалуюсь, — Камски ухмыляется и неспешно целует Гэвина, прежде чем вернуться на стул. — Скорее, польщен.  
      Напряжение ссоры сходит, волнение отступает, и он наконец чувствует спокойствие. Пусть Рид все еще ранен, но он жив и достаточно цел, чтобы нести околесицу и пытаться шутить. Это достаточный повод для улыбки.  
      — Раз уж ты так боишься, что меня будут беспокоить не по делу, можешь указать меня как Элайджу Рида, — он ухмыляется, видя, как вытягивается лицо Гэвина. Провокация полностью удалась. — Не совсем официально, но все же.  
      — Ты невыносим, — смеется Рид, подхватывая настроение Камски. — Я ведь укажу.   
      — Будь так добр, — Элайджа нарочито-строго грозит пальцем.  
      Сейчас, сидя рядом с Гэвином, который впредь явно будет больше заботиться о себе, он уверен, что все будет в порядке.


End file.
